stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dunames Lopez
| occupation = | title = Law professor | stationed = USS Hakuryuu | rank = Rear admiral | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = | actorsource2 = | player = }} Dunames Lopez was a fighter pilot in Starfleet service during the 25th century. She was born in the Marquain district of Tournai, in Belgium. Biography High school Back in high school, she attended the Institut de Marquain and was the women's basketball team captain for the Porcelaine. She also managed to captain the team at KU Leuven for all three years she played, turning down four major US universities in the process: Columbia University, University of Chicago, University of Maryland and University of Minnesota. |Dear Sixteen-Year-Old Me}} As a 0L She attended Catholic University of Leuven (KU Leuven) for physics, and did a study abroad at College of William and Mary, even going so far as contemplating law school but a bad internship at a leading Brussels law firm, Hutz, Sanchez & Van Phuoc, led her to turn down Marshall-Wythe School of Law (W&M) and Washington University in St. Louis, with a 3.54 GPA and a 166 on the LSAT. |Wagon Train to the Stars}} She pledged, for Belgium, to attend a law school outside the European Alliance within four years of taking the 0L Pledge for European Law School Transparency in order to protest the Alliance's inaction on disclosure requirements of law school placement. She was the only one to break the Pledge. In addition, she also earned a 3.91 GPA during her tenure at William and Mary, thus bumping her LSDAS GPA to 3.66. |Pledge of the Protester}} The Antechrist She initially wanted to become a planetary scientist, but her lack of an advanced degree resulted in her being assigned as a transporter chief. She served in this capacity onboard the . For this reason, she desires to attend graduate school. Plus, she was hit on by Rabu on Thuban. As a fighter pilot, her callsign was "Dark Witch". |Structural Unemployment}} :It is possible she claimed to desire attending graduate school for something other than law under the effect of being hit on by Rabu. Later episodes would reveal her desire for graduate education as being that of legal study. She even used a teal lightsaber seized from Klingon pirates from the House of Korgath. |Black Tornado}} False Vacuum Squadron Alongside Ariane Binks and Eliane Stafford, under the medical supervision of Mydia Bunansa, she took part in an Hydran experiment, which turned out to be mediating negotiations between the Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire. After the experiment was over, she left the Antechrist with Ariane Binks and Janielle Potvin to form a new unit, the False Vacuum Squadron. |Wagon Train to the Stars}} She was made executive officer of the False Vacuum Squadron and promoted to lieutenant on technicalities. Said technicalities meant that she was based out of the . |Arthur Porter and the Corpse of Azkapanama}} She was put face-to-face with her sixteen-year-old self, alongside Catherine Mouranger's, due to the usage of the Teenage Device made by its creator, Rakata. |Dear Sixteen-Year-Old Me}} When she realized she broke the 0L Pledge for European Law School Transparency, being the only signatory of the Pledge not to have attended law school within four years of signing the Pledge, she decided to make up for it by reapplying to law school and announcing her decision to do so on the set of Live from the Lyran Frontier. She did so with improved credentials thanks to her year at W&M not being counted the first time around. And she also re-took the LSAT, scoring a 175 and ultimately attending the University of Chicago. |Pledge of the Protester}} She took part in a critical mission where they dealt a major blow to the Wyldefire Compact in the Tovolo system. She also was an author of the book 1L Life is Hell, thereafter using it as the battle cry of Quantum Transport Squadron when she became a professor at Cogley Law School, establishing herself as one of the leading experts in the sociology of the legal profession in the Federation. |Scrap Yard Vegas}} ''Star Trek: United Federation of Munchkin Amazons'' She was a wyvern sage, casting alcohol spells in the Massacre à l'Alcool universe to such great effect that a city gatehouse was blown open with a single alcohol spell. Using the same alcohol magic, she was able to intoxicate Tiamat to death all the while conducting bombing runs with alcohol magic against a fleet at sea. As such, she was responsible for causing the damage that later used to cause logistical damage to the enemy, since the enemy made insurance claims for the totalled equipment inside Perseria. She wielded a lightsaber for close-quarters combat while she wielded a bow for ranged, non-magical combat. Personality She was a former alcohol history enthusiast, even helping in an holographic program project in which users can drink against the all-time greats of the Longueuil Cup. |Asteroid Dusting}} She exhibited some remorse over not going to law school multiple times. |Murder Grove}} She seems to care more about long-term status than short-term status, given that she would feel ashamed if she didn't attend a law school that is at least at WUSTL's level. Plus she was able to pick up legal details at warp speed, at least according to other False Vacuum Squadron pilots; her legal knowledge far outstripped that of those same pilots. She also seemed to possess sound judgment. |Pledge of the Protester}} Production notes She was named after a Yu-Gi-Oh card, Dunames Dark Witch, and her callsign as a fighter pilot reflected her source. Service jacket Category:Starfleet personnel (25th century) Category:Professors